


Unexpected Turn of Events

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, F/M, Happy Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shower Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Unconscious Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A girl gets home and finds the door was lock, making her have to climb to her rooms window and made her bother rescue her, then her dog come in to show his love to her. After her nap she attempts to take a shower, then things go downhill as her dog take her down, creating a chain reaction with her brother.





	Unexpected Turn of Events

“See you Monday honey.” My bus driver said as I got off the bus.

I nodded and walked to my door, then grabbed the handle and felt it was locked.

“Really.” I whined.

I walked around and saw my window was still open. I grabbed my dad's ladder and started to climb up as I heard Max let out a yelp.

“Wait a minute Max.” I said. “I'll untie you once I get the door open.”

Once I got to my window, I reached up and tried to pull myself in, but the ladder fell over, making me dangle from the window. I cried out in fear, then I heard something move in my room

“Danny?” I yelped. “I need help.”

"Danny, my brother come to the window and grabbed my arms with fear on his face.

“What are you doing?” Danny yelped. “Did mom lock the door again?”

“Yes.” I said as he pulled me in, then I panted loudly as he carried me to my bed.

“Are you okay?” Danny asked.

“I will be once my adrenaline fades.” I said

“Bang on the door next time.” Danny whined. “I don't want to lose you.”

I nodded.

“Can you let Max in while I recover please?” I asked.

“Sure.” Danny said.

I watched Danny walk down stairs as I closed my eyes. A few seconds later I felt Max jump on my bed and start humping my leg, making me laugh.

“I love you too buddy.” I said with a giggle.

“Get off her you horn mutt.” Danny growled. “That pussy isn't yours to plunder.”

I laughed and saw him smile.  
“Do you want me to help you?” Danny asked. 

“No, let him get it out of his system.” I said.

Danny smiled and watched him hump the air.

“Stupid dog.” Danny said.

“He's not stupid.” I growled.

“Well he's stupid enough to not know that he hasn't penetrated you.” Danny said.

I grabbed Max's shaft and squeezed it, making white stuff shoot all over me as Danny's face filled with shock.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Danny asked as I whined in disgust.

“I didn't.” I whined. “I just wanted to know what if feels like since I never seen it out this far.”

“Take a shower or nap I don't care what order, just don't make a mess with him now that you found out how to make him release.”

I nodded as Max laid down and started to lick himself. I felt my lust start to rise from the sight of him licking himself.

“Don't even think about it.” Danny said with disgust on his face.  
I giggled and closed my eyes. I woke up from Max trampling all over me, making me yelp out as he ran down the stairs.

“Quit being so hyper boy.” I whined and stood up, then walked to the bathroom.

Once I got my clothes off, I turned on the water and felt something shove me into the wall, making everything go black. I woke up with Max humping my slit and was already penetrated with the knot. I felt several gushes shoot in me as I felt his warmth in me, making me moan.

“Oh God Max.” Danny yelped. “Get off her."  
Max tried to get off me, but pain fill my slit as his knot was to big, making me whine in pain.

“Did you really let him fuck you?” Danny whined, then he gasped as he touched my face. “Shit, did he knock you down?”

My brother pulled me off the edge of the bathtub and held me on top of him as he stared at the knot.

“Yes.” I whined. “Why does the knot hurt when he tries to pull it out of me and why did he pee in me?”

I saw my brothers face fill with nervousness as he stared at my slit and Max's knot. I felt something move on my arm, making me look at it and I saw it was Danny's shaft growing in his pants.

“Are you wanting some too?” I asked.

Danny looked at me in worry, then I grabbed the bulge.

“No sis, I can't do that to you.” Danny said.

“Yes you can.” I said. “Max did.”

“Yes and he's a bad dog for it too.” Danny said.

"Then I'm a bad girl because I like the feeling of him in me.” I said.

Danny chuckled, then gasped as I started to unbutton his pants.

“Wait..." Danny started to say as he grabbed my hand, then stared at me in disbelief. "Crap, there is no stopping you now is there?"

I saw him stare at me as I didn't say anything.

"Don't let mom catch you doing this in my sleep.” Danny said with a sigh as he let me go.

I smiled and pulled open his pants, then I stared at the bulge in his underwear.

“Are you not wanting it anymore?” Danny asked.

I looked at him and saw he was staring at me in worry.

“I'm sorry, but I think I do still.” I said. “Get out of me Max.”

“He can't yet, not unless you want him to hurt you.” Danny said as I placed my hand on the bulge.

I looked at Danny and saw him staring out.

“Don't feel sad.” I whined.

“I'm not, I'm ashamed I'm letting you do this.” Danny said. “I know how it feels to be fucked and like the feeling so I can't deny you from this if your seeking it out since I know you won't give up. Just get it over with please.”

I nodded and pulled down his underwear. I started to lick him like Max did to himself.

“Oh god, your tongue is so soft.” Danny moaned. “Don't lick it, that will drive me up the walls. Just suck on it.”

I smiled, then grabbed it and it felt so warm.

“Jeez your velvet touch is so good too.” Danny moaned.

I giggled as I could see he was going to want more once I'm done with him. I started to suck his shaft, but was only able to get a forth in my mouth. Danny moaned as he grabbed my head and push his shaft down my throat until I took it all. I started to panic, making him pull back.

“Don't do that please.” I said. "That was scary."

“Sorry, you're so good at this.” Danny said.

I felt Max slip out of me, then walk away.

“Greedy dog.” Danny growl. “I can't believe you stole her virginity like that, but I'm no better so I'll let you off the hook. Are you wanting me in you now?”

“Yes please.” I said as I looked a him.

I saw him sigh, then lift me up and turned my slit to his face and started to lick me. I gasped as it felt so good.

“Now you know why I pushed you deeper.” Danny said.

A few minutes of him licking me, I felt my body relax like a rag doll, then he looked at me in the eyes.

“Please tell me if I'm hurting you.” Danny said. “Which hole?”

“Max's hole.” I said.

Danny sighed.

“I was hoping you'd say the other one.” Danny said, then lined me up to his shaft and pushed in.

I let out a yelp as pain filled my slit.

“I'm good.” I moaned. “It feels so good already.”

“And I only have the head in.” Danny said.

I felt him slowly push in until he hit my back wall.

“Damn you can take a lot.” Danny said. “You took half my dick. Is it hurting too much for me to continue?”

“No.” I moaned as it hurt like hell, but it felt warm and good in me.

I felt my body start to thrust on him uncontrollably.

“I see why Max can't stop humping me.” I moaned. “He can't control it like me.”

I saw Danny close his eyes, then a second later, I felt pressure build in me, then my walls clamped down on him as I gushed out on him.

“Oh shit.” Danny yelped.

I felt him try to pull me off, but froze as I cried in pain, then I felt him gush into me, making me push him deeper as it felt good.

“Fuck!” Danny yelled.

I stared at him nervously.

“I'm sorry, don't be scared.” Danny yelped in worry. “I'm not angry.”

Danny hugged me as i felt him slide out of me, then I felt Max start licking deep in me, hitting spots I couldn't reach and made me moan.

“My God that feels so good.” I moaned as I opened my legs. "Don't stop Max."

My brother smiled and shook his head.

“Why dog why?” Danny whined with a chuckle, then pushed him away. "You had enough today, fuck her later."

Danny picked me up and put me in the bathtub, then started to clean my cut.

“How hard did you fall?” Danny asked.

“He knocked me out.” I said.

Danny's face filled with worry, but I shook my head, making him sigh and continue cleaning me. I stared at his semi-soft cock, then I heard him sigh.

“Damn it, I hope you going to get a boyfriend now.” Danny whined.

I looked at him and smiled.

“Eventually.” I said. “I have to get the boy I want to not fear me first.”

Danny smiled and nodded.

“I think I need to practice on you since I see you also have the same nervousness around me even before our sex.” I said.

I saw his smile fade as I stood up and closed the door, then pulled Danny to his feet. I saw him stare at me in confusion, then he gasped as I stared to take off his pants.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked.

“You need a shower and I want you to clean me and play with me.” I said.

Danny bit his lower lip as he was becoming overwhelmed with his nervousness, then I stared at him and waited for his decision. Danny sigh and nodded as he saw me asking now. I smiled and continued to take off his pants as he took off his shirt, then I pulled off his underwear. Danny picked me up and kissed me.

“Please don't worry about me.” Danny said as he stepped in the shower. “I may be ashamed, but I would do anything for you.”

“I know.” I said. “Just please don't do something you don't want anymore now that I'm seeing your fear.”

“I didn't say I didn't want to do this.” Danny said. “I said I shouldn't be doing this.”

“Do you like doing this?” I asked.

Danny's face fill with more nervousness as he stared at me, then he nodded slowly as I saw a hint of shame. I smiled and hugged him, making him hug me back.

“Just don't let mom see this.” Danny said.

“I don't plan too.” I said.

Danny grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash me as I felt him massage my ass. I reached down and grabbed his ass and started to massage it, making Danny giggle.

“You're going to copy everything I like to do, aren't you?” Danny asked.

“That's if I like it.” I said. “I see why you like doing it too. The softness feels nice in my hands.”

“Yes, that's why.” Danny said with a chuckle.

A second later I felt him start tickling my back door with his finger, making me moan and squeeze his ass. A second after that, I felt something else touch me, making me reach down and feel it. I smiled as I saw it was his cock and looked at him, then I saw him smile weakly.

“Go ahead.” Danny said with a sigh.

My smile became wider as I pushed him in me, making him grunt.

“I will never get used to how tight you are.” Danny said as he started to push in me.

A few seconds later I felt him pull me off, making me look at him as he started to sit down, then slid down where his neck was now resting on the edge of the tub.

“Can I take over?” I asked.

“Yes please.” Danny said as he nodded. “I don't want to hurt you again.”

I grabbed his shaft as he opened his legs and pushed him in as I laid down.

“How many times have you seen mom screw dad before he left her?” Danny asked.

“Not mom, I saw you screw your old girlfriend.” I said as I started to bob on him. “It took all I got not to make noise as I masturbated to you guys.”

Danny let out a nervous laugh, then I started to lick his nipple, making him twitch as his face filled with color as he smiled.

“How often did you see us fuck?” Danny asked.

“Every time.” I said. “I was addicted to your body. I even recorded you for my needs”

Danny laughed with disbelief on his face, then he stopped as worry filled his face as I heard him grunt.

“Please don't make me cum in you again.” Danny whined.

“Like I said, I don't want you to do something you don't want to.” I said. “I didn't mean to make you cum in me. I didn't even know what that was until now. I thought you peed in me like Max.”

I pulled off him and moved my mouth to it and started to suck him.

“Are you sure you want that?” Danny asked. “My ex didn't like that.”

“Well I don't know if I don't try it.” I said with my mouth still on him, making him giggle.

A few seconds later I felt him grab my head, but I grabbed his arms as I didn't want him to push down again, then he pulled away and came in my mouth.

“Sorry for almost doing that again.” He said then smiled with color returning to his face as he saw me swallow his cum. “You definitely didn't learn that from my girlfriend or mom. Neither of them likes that.”

“No, that was a reaction.” I said with disgust on my face. “I don't like the feeling, but the taste isn't bad.”

Danny grinned, then grabbed me and picked me up.

“I want to taste you now.” Danny said. “I liked my girlfriends cum and I'm wondering if I like yours.”

Danny got out of the shower and turn off the water, then took me into our room and closed the door as he locked it.

“Mom isn't coming home for another two days so you don't need to lock it.” I said.

“Yes I do, Max knows how to open the door and I don't want him knotting me in the ass if he even can.” Danny said.

I giggled as Danny laid down then put me on his face. I smiled as I loved this part when I was watching them, then I started to grind on his face, making him chuckle. A second later, I let out a shuddered exhale as I felt his tongue slide in me.

“I see why she likes this.” I moaned as I pushed down on his face.

A few minutes later I started to moan as I felt pressure building in me, making me close my eyes as I stopped grinding on his face, then I felt Danny shove a finger in my backdoor, making me yelp out and cum into his mouth, then I grabbed his hand and started to push him in and out of me as he lapped up my juices with a giggle.

“You like that?” Danny asked. “Well I like your cum.”

I fell back as I panted in exhaustion now, making Danny giggle again.

“I hope you are satisfied with me.” Danny said.

“Not even close.” I said. “I want more once I rest up. Fuck me anytime you need me while you look for a girlfriend.”

“I'll do that.” Danny said with a smile. “You do the same until you get yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
